


如今

by Tyrantserve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantserve/pseuds/Tyrantserve
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“阿尔的上司疯了！现在他说可以打消毒剂抵抗新冠肺炎～”“哈哈哈，不行了，我真的...哈哈哈哈哈~~”

伊万一边拍老王的背一边自己也狂笑。“万尼亚你也别笑，前几个月你家还在吃生韭菜，哈哈哈哈～”王耀故意捂着鼻子，露出漂亮的大眼睛，娇俏的模样看得伊万裤子悄悄变紧了。

这段日子王耀和伊万来往密切，前几日碰面阿尔抱怨说都能在王耀身上闻到伊万的味儿。“你咋不说他身上也有我的味儿呢？”

“本hero怎么会和那头死熊呆一块儿啊！”亚瑟和弗朗西斯已经虚弱地倒下了，其实阿尔也外强中干，死撑着而已。王耀也不想和阿尔呆一块儿，感觉会传染，说完正事匆匆就离去了。

王耀讥笑道：“据说新冠病毒会影响脑子，还影响生殖系统，噫…”，扫一眼伊万的下身，怎么这货一点不受影响呢。

伊万被他看的变成了小熊硬糖，大熊压顶把他扑倒。“小耀要不要亲自试试？”

“不要，不要，你没问题，我相信你！”开玩笑，这两天他下面都被操肿了，走路姿势都怪怪的，他都不敢去见上司了。但他也总不能拒绝伊万来找他，毕竟已经事实上结盟了，总不能让自己的“盟友”关门外吧。普通人来要隔离，伊万就自己开飞机来，来往运货也运了好几回。大兴机场塔台的人都认识伊万的声音了。王耀每次接到伊万来的通知，除了高兴可以一起暗搓搓地搞阿尔，就是感觉屁股疼。这个时候王耀的助理会非常有眼色地离开小院子，王京也溜了溜了。

说起其他消息的时候王耀非常生气，“阿尔真不是东西，还要什么赔偿”，王耀冷笑着说，“他有本事就来要啊！”伊万一把把他薅进怀里。被伊万抱着王耀感觉好多了，刚才他有些失态。伊万撸着王耀的头发，软糯的声音说起一个个思考已久的反击计划。“这回要让他翻不了身。”紫水晶般的眼睛里闪着兴奋而冷酷的光芒，“他也有今天...”

万尼亚这些年变了好多，但和他一起并肩作战的感觉依然那么好，王耀缩在伊万怀里，身体兴奋地战栗。阿尔说伊万是为了利益才跟着王耀你，正如当年他跟在hero我屁股后面转一样。王耀听阿尔说这种话简直想笑，利益至上如阿尔，和他的小伙伴们不一直是这种关系。王耀知道他们再也回不去从前，但至少现在，万尼亚和他，利益上的互惠使他们难以分离。在感情上，王耀搂着伊万的脖子，承受着伊万激烈地索取，这样难道还不够真实么？也许他和万尼亚以后会再次争执甚至敌对，可在那之前，阿尔肯定会先死。

察觉到王耀不专心，伊万惩罚性地咬住他的耳朵，肉棒狠狠撞进去。

“小耀在想什么？”

“阿尔，他... 啊啊啊啊！”没有防备说出心事的王耀被发狠的伊万操透了，他不是那个意思啊...伊万的表情变得非常可怕，几乎是咬牙切齿地捏着他的屁股，仿佛要捅穿他的肚子一样用力。王耀向后扬起脖子，这头熊，哪来的那么多醋？王耀张开嘴发出无声的尖叫，生理性的眼泪从眼角滑落。伊万望着被自己操哭了的爱人，心脏砰砰直跳。死胖子曾经在联合国总部办公室里...自己是应邀去的，阿尔一边粗暴对待小耀一边戏谑地问自己要不要加入。当时小耀脸上的表情，伊万永远也不会忘。

小耀惊慌失措，挣脱了阿尔想逃，想避开伊万的目光，阿尔则一把拦住了满身爱痕的小耀，把他推倒在桌子上，狰狞的巨物破开红肿的穴口。“呜...”小耀哭了一声，就死死咬住嘴唇，手指无力地抠着桌面。他乌发散落，泪痕遍布的小脸离站在桌前的自己触手可及。他瘦弱的身子被阿尔操得一耸一耸，屁股被打得肿起来，小穴更是惨不忍睹。他漂亮的眸子紧闭着，似乎这样就能逃避自己在曾经的爱人面前被凌辱的现实。

当时自己是怎么做的来着？哦，自己说，你忙你的吧。他没有再看小耀一眼。似乎多看一眼，就会发生什么可怕的事情一样。

现在的小耀已经拥有了非凡的力量，甚至在很多方面比自己要强大，但小耀依然和阿尔有来往，因为阿尔依然是最强的那个。08年的时候小耀虽然拒绝了阿尔的求婚（这事很少人知道），但还是出手救了阿尔。过了几年阿尔大张旗鼓地求婚，吹嘘什么G2，再次被小耀拒绝。现在他又恬不知耻地贴上来要小耀帮他...伊万不明白他哪儿来那么大的脸。

伊万紧紧抱住怀里的爱人，尽情占有他美丽的身体。不会了，再也不会了。这一回阿尔不死也要去半条命。很快，小耀只会属于自己了，或者小耀说拥有自己也一样，彼此拥有。伊万知道很多人说他是被包养的打手，小狼狗，甚至更难听的说法都有。他不在乎。那些人不过是嫉妒罢了，以为谁都有资格被小耀包养？

王耀被伊万钳住细腰，大水管一下下挺送到身体深处，腺体被重重摩擦着，他舒服地半眯着眼睛，细长的眼角都染上了红色，他伸出手指抚摸着伊万紫水晶一样的眼睛，长长的睫毛挠着手心，伊万抓住他的手十指相扣。“怎么，小耀想念以前的万尼亚了？”

在那段最艰难的日子里...王耀曾告诉自己爱人和爱情都已逝去，前行路上从此只剩他一人。他曾悲痛难忍，可也还是挺了过来，从此更加坚强。刚和伊万和好的日子里，他也想公事公办，甚至嘲笑过伊万拙劣的追求把戏，把自己的心酸委屈包裹在尖锐话语中...他目不转睛地注视着伊万俊美的脸庞，心想，他真是栽在这只熊精身上了...

伊万的话不知戳到哪里，王耀立刻红了眼眶，抿着唇偏过头不在看他。伊万原以为小耀已经看开了，没想到…对于以往他有遗憾，但都回不去了。小耀喜欢的是他最好的时代，伊万自己知道自己并没有那么好，万尼亚让小耀失望了…他们和好后，自己想和小耀更进一步再续前缘，被小耀讥讽说别傻了，你不是他，永远也不是。伊万本能地要反驳，可什么话也说不出来，气得转身就走，那次见面不欢而散。伊万内心深处明白，小耀爱的并不是现在的自己。但是...

他掰过小耀的脸，轻轻吻去他的泪水。但是，小耀还在我怀里，这比什么都重要。王耀心里翻涌的情感被温柔的爱抚安定下来，他不该对万尼亚这样的，万尼亚就是万尼亚，万尼亚也没有对不起他。但他总是会想到以前，有时候看到伊万迎合他的喜好而刻意扮演，他内心复杂，万尼亚并没有摆脱过去但已经踏出了勇敢的步伐，他怎么能继续沉浸于往事而不接受这样的万尼亚呢？

当年那样狂热地陷入爱情，也许此生只会有一次。他会当做最美好的回忆，珍藏在心里最柔软的地方。如今，他与阿尔的争斗愈发白热化，但他可以相信自己并不孤单...他有万尼亚呢。王耀追着伊万的唇吻过去，两人激烈拥吻交合。现在他已经不那么脆弱了，他勾着伊万的腰，催促他快点，是不是没吃饭，伊万一把把他抱着翻了个身，这样王耀就骑在了他身上。

“万尼亚生病了，小耀想要自己动。”王耀又好气又好笑，双手揪住他的咪咪，纤腰摆动着套弄他的大水管。“你还说呢，你家情况到底怎样，要不要我这边帮什么忙？”“目前防护服还是没办法生产，家里只有防化服，要是医生穿着估计没一会儿就晕了，口罩……”伊万也不藏着掖着，一项项数给王耀听。

“传染数还在不断增加，真不知道什么时候才能结束…”伊万叹了一口气，“75周年的活动也不知道要怎么办了。”伊万家的阅兵式就连路德他们打过来了都没有停过，如今在看不见的敌人面前却不能那么莽了。王耀俯身舔舐他的乳头，“还是先推迟吧？这么多人聚集可不是开玩笑。我家两会也推迟了呢。”

“物资要是有缺口就派人去商务部谈吧，你家的订单肯定会优先。”王耀狡黠地眨眨眼，伊万想起前两天马修家的飞机白跑一趟的消息，也笑开了，搂住他的腰狠狠往上一顶。

王耀被突然袭击，原本就积攒到临界的快感终于到达了高潮，他尖叫着向后倒去，柔韧的腰肢弯成流畅的弧度，伊万的下腹和胸前被点点白浊所染。有力的大手扶住了他的腰，王耀高潮中的身体被颠上落下，伊万的顶弄的节奏完全不像一个“病人”，王耀心里小小翻了一个白眼，然后就被席卷而来的欢愉打断了思考。

抽搐中的内壁被巨物一次次破开，腺体被不间隙地蹂躏着，高潮被强制延长，王耀浑身剧烈颤抖，无法配合伊万的动作，全身重量都靠腰间的大手支撑。“万尼亚...万尼亚...”听着爱人的呼唤，伊万将他重重按下来，大水管几乎将可怜的腺体顶坏了，王耀翻着白眼发不出声儿，短时间内再次被操射。

小耀的身体不会有谁比伊万更了解，伊万欣赏着小耀的媚态，小耀还瞪了他一眼，却软绵绵的没什么威力。他拖着王耀的屁股又狠狠操了几十下，在王耀的求饶声里中终于达到了顶点，精液让王耀的肚子微微鼓起。

“万尼亚，不做了…”，王耀揽着他的脖子，琥珀一样的眼睛倒映着他的影子，撅着嘴说道。现在的小耀越来越有领导风范了，但是在床上还是万尼亚说了算。伊万亲密地吻了一下他的鼻子，“夜还长着呢，小耀～”


	2. Chapter 2

看RT最近疯狂乳英有感

伊万翻开最近的新闻～嗯？让万尼亚来看看这个米英本...

伊万:亚瑟，阿尔爱你那是幻觉……是幻觉哦～

亚瑟：我知道啊。 倒是你，真以为王耀爱你？

伊万: 当然～万尼亚拥有现在的“爱”，还是拜你和阿尔所赐哦～

亚瑟：你就自欺欺人吧...王耀不会爱任何人的，你看不出来吗，他才是我们当中最无情的，不然他怎么能苟到现在？

伊万: 但比起你们的欺骗背叛和敌对，小耀对万尼亚要好多了呢～

亚瑟：说得好像你们之间就没有背叛和敌对一样。他现在亲近你，都是形势所迫，你们之间所谓情意就和玻璃花一样虚假脆弱。而我，从头到尾都很清楚我和阿尔的关系...

伊万:父子关系？兄弟关系？还是主人和狗的关系？

亚瑟的脸色本就不好，这下更是青一道白一道。“我们血脉相连，怎么都是一家人...而你~王耀那家伙嘴上说得比唱得好听其实最种族歧视了，你在他眼里也是蛮夷啊~”

伊万:哦？我和你们一样金发白皮的，不也被你们歧视？

亚瑟：你被那家伙玷污过...不光我，弗朗西斯和路德维希同样不会承认你。

伊万:既然如此，万尼亚为何不选择小耀呢？

亚瑟：的确是个明智的选择。问题其实不在你，而在王耀...你真的了解他么？被他几下小意温柔迷得找不着北了？也对，耀向来擅长此道...

亚瑟的脸带着微妙的神情，伊万的脸黑了。

伊万: 小耀和万尼亚交往了数百年……他是怎样的人物，万尼亚当然知道。

亚瑟还想嘲弄王耀给伊万戴的绿帽子，弗朗却走过来，“你俩躲在这儿说什么呢？”伊万的手机也响了，他一看来电显示，表情顿时变得温柔。

“小耀～是万尼亚啦～”伊万向弗朗打了个招呼便向外走去。

伊万比任何人都清楚小耀现在为什么和自己亲近...往事不可追，他必须向前看，他想要小耀，不会再犯以前的错了...

“哟～哥哥可是听到了哦～小伊万又在说你和阿尔了？”弗朗促狭地看着还在生闷气的亚瑟，“出了欧盟亚蒂你自由了，可以去找小阿尔了啊～他不要你了？”

在弗朗面前亚瑟从来都是端着的，“他自顾不暇呢，我也有我的事要做。”弗朗揽住他的肩膀，“那哥哥请小亚蒂喝一杯？”热气喷在他耳朵里，“顺便请你吃饱饱~”

“你去找路德去吧，胡子混蛋。”

弗朗不会轻易放他走，“亚蒂想让路德也来？”他的语调优雅暧昧，“啧啧啧，哥哥对你刮目相看啊~”

亚瑟想挣开他的手，却发现挣脱不了，“你脑子里天天就那些东西么？”

弗朗眯起眼，如他所料，小亚蒂虚弱得很，语气却依旧缠绵温柔，“哎呀，我脑子里想什么小亚蒂还不知道？如果不是你，哥哥才没那想法~”亚瑟都懒得翻白眼，别以为他不知道之前他和耀玩儿得多high...

“你也说过我脱欧了自由了，也就没必要再和你做些虚与委蛇的事情了，放手。”

如果是平时，弗朗嘴上揩了油也就算了，但今天嘛...“不放，就是不放，小亚蒂今天哪儿也别想去~”他将亚瑟打横抱起，亚瑟也没有大力挣扎，他实在没那精力。“混蛋，色/情/狂，啊~”弗朗狠狠捏了他的屁/股，“我们彼此彼此~”  
————————  
在床上的亚瑟简直浪得像换了一个人，弗朗自是知道他看起来高冷淡漠，其实就是个小婊砸双腿打开成m字，他自己抱着膝弯，求他们两个操。路德的拳头那么大，亚瑟的屁股都乖乖吃下去了。

“小亚蒂实在太厉害了～”一直面瘫脸的路德都性奋起来，脸上带着粉色，说实话亚瑟并不是他喜欢的类型，他喜欢女人，长相漂亮明丽的如王耀，或者弗朗也都还可以。他的拳头被柔软的肠肉吮吸着，路德吞了吞口水，粗糙的手指捻起被操肿了的腺体。不明白危险临近的亚瑟还在浪叫，“啊~操我，快操我~”路德眼色一暗，手指狠狠用力...

换成普通人，这一下就被路德搞废掉了，但亚瑟又不是人，他是国家意识体。亚瑟觉得下身一阵炸裂的恐怖快感，张大嘴发不出任何声音，眼泪口水胡乱地流，小亚蒂已经什么都射不出来了，他浑身颤抖，身体燥热。红肿的马眼徒劳地翕张，渗出一两滴前液，弗朗用指甲刮了几下，随意拿起一根尿道棒，

“亚蒂射太多了，哥哥帮你堵上~”

亚瑟连反对的话都说不出，嗓子早就叫哑。这根尿道棒比一般的长很多，戳到阴茎根部都还剩好大一截儿，“亚蒂放松，乖~”弗朗亲亲他的脸蛋，“不然真的会废掉哦~”亚瑟只能听他的话，弗朗手腕一抖，尿道棒直直捅入膀胱。亚瑟的身体猛地缩起，迷离的绿眼睛里满是惊恐。

虽然并不疼，但下身被刺穿的感觉还是很渗人。亚瑟没有求饶，这两人已经化身野兽，说什么都没用。被他俩俘获的亚蒂只能选择满足他俩的兽欲，张开腿，接受他们的侵犯。

路德抽出拳头，酥软的后穴宛如一朵淫靡的肉花，饥渴地吐着花蜜。“啧啧啧，还没满足啊，我们还得加把力呢~”弗朗对路德使个眼色，路德心领神会，两人默契地将亚瑟夹在中间，弗朗在前面，手指拨弄露着尿道棒把手的龟头。亚瑟眼睛哭肿的像桃子一样，金色短发凌乱地盖在额头上，他感觉路德的手抽出来了，松了一口气，但随即就感觉到肉棒贯穿了他的身体。

胡子混蛋还在玩他下面，咦？胡子混蛋还没插进来？刚刚的是...亚瑟后知后觉，弗朗的肉棒正贴着路德往里插，亚瑟大口喘着气，他被拳头操过了，两根应该可以...吧？他挺着腰，慢慢吞着肉棒，肚子都被顶起来了，路德估计被挤到了，抓着他腰的手收紧，掐的他好疼。和王耀做的时候，他们也这样乱来么？不知道耀会哭成什么样子~伊万该不会有绿帽癖吧，他明明知道这些事。不过他们这些国家意识体，似乎也没有这样的贞操观念……

当年……亚瑟晕乎乎地想着自己风光无限的那些年，伊万可是和他们一起玩儿过王耀的……不过那时候耀太虚弱，他们基本是一个个上，两根一起，耀怕不是当场就会被操坏掉。耀可真是个美人啊...亚瑟迷离地想着，自己多久没碰过他了？阿尔也是好久没抱过他了吧？那头北极熊……倒是和耀天天秀恩爱，他知道伊万天赋异禀，耀是不是被伊万操的很惨？

他们这几个人里，亚瑟唯独没和伊万做过，弗朗倒是夸过伊万“有天赋”，阿尔却老是吐槽伊万“死憨憨”（亚瑟没问他们谁操谁），而看耀和伊万在一起时的反应，能推测出两人的性生活应该还算和谐。不过耀和谁相性都不错的样子，在自己身下不也爽得很？

弗朗已经全部进去了，他撩起落下的金发，“小亚蒂在想什么？看来哥哥和小路德还不够有吸引力啊～”弗朗和路德玩双龙已经很有经验了，两人默契十足，一个进一个推，将亚瑟操得欲仙欲死，叫都叫不出来，快感冲刷着不堪负载的神经，泪水哗哗哗往下掉。弗朗还时不时捏捏他的奶子，动动尿道棒，亚瑟的啜泣和低吟让他满意极了。亚蒂肉眼可见地虚弱下去，以后求他们的日子还长着呢~更别说他家那个斯科特又开始可劲儿作妖了


	3. Chapter 3

大年三十，偌大的四合院里王耀看着年年必看的春节联欢晚会，无聊地要睡着了，脑袋一点一点的，反正弟弟妹妹们都已经蹭完年夜饭，拿了红包，一个个溜得比兔子还快的跑了，至于为何跑的那么快……靠着王耀坐在胡床上，笑眯眯的高大斯拉夫人也许是答案。伊万正津津有味的看着“十分具有中国风格”的新年节目，浅金色的睫毛下的眼睛聚精会神地盯着屏幕，直到旁边的脑袋靠在了自己身上。

“小耀，你醒醒啊~”

“今年的晚会好无聊……”王耀毫不留情地批判着今年的节目。

“万尼亚倒是觉着挺有趣的~小耀家和万尼亚家的有好多不同之处~”

王耀打了个哈欠“看多了就觉着没意思啦。”

“小耀，万尼亚也有节目……”

“哈，啥节目啊。”王耀又打个哈欠，“来让我醒醒神~”说着伸手去够放在一边矮几上的茶杯，转过头来，伊万在脱衣服，正在喝水的王耀喷了一口，“你干啥，我要守岁的，喂！”

“小耀陪阿尔去看过脱衣舞，万尼亚表演给你看……”

“你怎么知道啊？”

“……万尼亚的眼睛粘在小耀身上了～”

“直接说你在监视我呗~”王耀并没有生气的意思，反而挑起眉毛，“脱衣舞娘很敬业的，你嘛...”

“……万尼亚也很认真～保证比她们还要好”

“会穿丁字裤扭屁股嘛，会一边夹着竿子一边...”王耀脱了鞋子，雪白的脚趾从伊万的小腿往上滑。伊万在他家里穿着随意，条纹的大裤衩子还是王耀洗的，上面带着洗衣粉的清香。

“谁跳得好，扭得骚，我就将钱塞进谁的内裤~”王耀伸出粉色的小舌，舔过嘴唇，伊万觉着比起他自己，小耀性感的多……

“看着我做什么，节目表不表演了？”

室内的暖气充足，使得两人穿的都不多，伊万凑近了王耀，坐上他的腿，只是没想到小耀的反应......

“我去!伊万你好重!是不是长胖了？！”

“......”准备上演男色诱惑的伊万顿时僵住了

“这几天小耀一直都在喂万尼亚，让万尼亚多吃的嘛~”小熊委委屈屈，撒娇的鼻音撩得王耀心里痒痒的。也是，过年就是胡吃海喝的时节，伊万几乎时时刻刻都被自己投喂食物...

不仅是王耀，还有王耀那些兄弟姐妹，个个都厨艺超群，伊万简直吃不过来……每次饭吃到最后，大家都恭敬谦让起来的时候，伊万还在清盘子……王耀身边流水般的小零食小糕点，大多也塞进了伊万嘴里……王耀自诩是无底胃了，不过伊万还是令他刮目相看，“你自己说说多少是我喂的，多少是你自己吃的，嗯？馋嘴熊~~”

伊万趁机含住王耀指着他的手指头，紫色的眼睛无辜至极，“小耀做的好吃的，还有小耀，万尼亚都喜欢吃～”两边膝盖跪在王耀大腿两侧，让两人的胯部抵在一起，双手交叉慢慢脱掉上衣，露出精壮结实的的胸膛腹部，王耀不自主吞了吞唾沫。

“小耀可以随便摸万尼亚～”伊万在他耳边轻语，“脱衣舞娘可不会允许小耀这么做吧？”

王耀一手摸上他的大咪咪，一手放在他腰窝摩挲，“舞蹈结束后的包厢里我对她们做了什么你不知道吧？”王耀故意逗小熊，手指伸进松松垮垮的裤腰。

“小耀就是喜欢骗万尼亚～”伊万才不信呢，小耀自己不会去看脱衣舞，都是死胖子陪着，就算有脱衣舞娘要献身，死胖子也会拦着。不过，舞后的包厢里，那就是...伊万心里顿时不爽了，双手按上小耀肩膀，将他推在靠背上。

“嗯哼……”王耀被突然推倒，浅哼了一声，“万尼亚你……”嘴唇就被叼住了，缠绵的亲吻吻的两人上气不接下气，伊万好像馋嘴的孩子终于吃到糖一般，把小耀还带着之前甜食香气的嘴唇和口腔搜刮了个遍，“唔唔唔......”王耀推着伊万结实的胸口，但这点不做真的反抗根本无用，让伊万亲到了暂时心满意足为止，晶莹的丝线连着两人离开的唇瓣，王耀有些不好意思的转头，正好看到还没结束的节目。

“这小哥哥好帅！意呆利家就是出美人~”王耀心里这么想着，但顾及到一只爱吃醋的熊精还在身边，到底没说出口，没想到就多看了两眼就被伊万注意到了。伊万捏着他的下巴扭过他转向电视的脸，“小耀不许看其他美人~”

“讲点道理啊……万尼亚……”王耀尴尬地笑着，“万尼亚比他好看多了……”

王耀再次被伊万堵住唇，这次手也被他带着按在肉棒上，好大，好热...啊，还跳动了几下...王耀脸红红的，饱暖思淫欲……王耀这几天天天和伊万腻歪在一起，身子更是已经习惯了……

“小耀，万尼亚任你享用~”伊万胯部暗示性地顶了顶。

“是你的节目呢，你继续啊~”王耀捏捏他的屁股，“我困了不想动...”

软绵绵的小耀也别有一番风情～万尼亚马上就会点燃小耀的热情～伊万双手伸入王耀旧t恤的下摆，将柔软的布料往上卷，露出玉白莹润的躯体，手指按上胸前两粒红果。他的小耀扭了两下身体，“唔……”早上才被吮到充血的乳头敏感极了，立刻就硬硬地立起。

“哎，还没完啊……”王耀低声嘟囔着，他今天如此挑逗万尼亚，天晓得待会小熊会怎么疯……有点怕怕的，更多则是兴奋……

今天伊万腊月二十八就过来了，王家弟弟妹妹们陆陆续续都找借口出去住——大哥大嫂太特么瞎眼了，他们还是一群孩子啊~王耀在他们离去的背后翻白眼，别以为我不知道……小川小渝，今年春节的体位决定好了吗？小粤你看看小闽腰都直不起来了...黑吉辽你们拆了几张床？小沪，你和小京是要比谁睡得弟弟妹妹更多吗？？大哥是给你们面子……当然他们也都很聪明谨慎，不会造成一丝不利的影响...王耀就当没看见。伊万在这里充“大嫂”，王耀其实也乐得见他们识趣地“逃离”他俩。

伊万一手托在他的腰窝，低头啃噬红艳艳的乳头，一手拉下同样时松松垮垮的大裤衩，小耀的喘息变的急促起来，伊万知道他已经进入状态拉下自己的裤腰，握住两根同样精神的肉棒，还拉起王耀的手，“小耀和万尼亚一起弄~”王耀的小手被伊万的大手握着上下撸动着肉棒，小熊还吻上了他的唇。

“嗯~”两人对彼此的身体了若指掌，王耀舒服得很，腰肢不自主地摆动，小小耀戳着大水管，好气哦，为什么他还是比自己大那么多？伊万觉着小耀没有一处不好，全身上下都可爱精致，看着两人的肉棒不服气的样子也好可爱，面颊微微鼓起来，真想咬一口~想这样做，伊万就这么做了，“啊，万尼亚……”王耀娇嗔地瞪了他一眼。见爱人的余光还在瞟两根肉棒，伊万在他脸上啄了好几下，“万尼亚从小就很大，我也不知道为什么...小耀别在意啦~”

“……戳的我好痛”王耀埋怨道。

“都怪万尼亚~”都说吃人嘴短，这小熊吃了王家饭，小嘴儿跟抹了蜜一样，“小耀好好惩♂罚万尼亚吧~”

王耀手指弹伊万的肉棒，“让你长这么大，让你戳得我屁股疼~”湿漉漉的大水管被弹得前后摇晃，甩出一滴滴淫汁，王耀越弹越起劲，可怜小熊泪汪汪地看着爱人，“小耀，呜...小耀欺负万尼亚…呜…”

冰雪般精致的面容，紫水晶一样美丽的双眸，虽然委屈却还是对自己充满信任的狗狗眼神，看得王耀也“兽性大发”，一把将他推倒在胡床上，“就欺负你~小熊崽不乖的话，我就去欺负别人了。”

王耀附身，舌头舔上了被弹地有些红的肉棒，伊万脑子轰地一声，只觉得自己上面下面都要爆炸了，“呜...不要，万尼亚也听话，小耀不要弄别人...”

泪水涟涟的小熊，谁会相信他在外面是令人惧怕的俄罗斯呢～王耀心想，舌头卷起熊根又吸又舔，眼尾观察着小熊的反应，王耀的模样妖娆无比，伊万恨不得将他立刻压在身下办了。  
“明明是万尼亚给我表演“节目”……真是个懒熊熊～”

“万尼亚可以的，小耀放开我就——嗷~”王耀不轻不重地咬了龟头一口，“乖乖的，嗯~”小耀难得露出霸道的一面，伊万乐在其中。  
“小耀……万尼亚好舒服啊～”

“那里，那里呜呜~”

“小耀好棒...再用力一点都可以的~”

伊万分开双腿，脚踝在王耀身侧挑逗，王耀有种自己在上他的错觉，加上听起来就更糟糕了……

“小耀~万尼亚想要你~”伊万更加大胆的动作打断了王耀的旖思。小熊的双腿勾上他的双肩，门户大开。

“嗷，好重，万尼亚你是想谋杀我嘛”王耀的胡思乱想被泰山压顶般的力道给整没了。

“小耀不要嫌弃万尼亚~”伊万抬起腰，大水管都怼在他脸上了，“随你享用~”王耀盯着那朵菊花又挣扎不已，要不要今天把这只熊精办了呢？

王耀正在纠结，伊万看着他苦恼的模样，更性奋了。这世上只有小耀能让他心甘情愿张开双腿，可小耀从没表现出想占有他的样子，偶尔有也都是玩笑话，今天他到底要不要自己呢？  
脸和身材都是自己喜欢的.......不过万尼亚这么大一只，还这么重，实在是……无福享受……  
王耀也看出了伊万的紧张和期待，在他屁股上狠狠掐了一把，“小熊还在等什么？”

“万尼亚想要小耀～”

“光用嘴可不行哦？”王耀的眼睛在大肉棒上转了一圈，做出了自己的选择，伊万再也忍不住，挺身而起将他压在身下，被舔的粘腻湿滑的肉棒对准了那个娇小的入口就长驱直入。  
“啊~~”早上才被操弄过的小穴还算容易地吞下肉棒，王耀稍微疼一下就很快得了趣，双腿交叉在伊万的腰窝，催促他快些动作。伊万也早已按耐不住，几乎刚进去就开始了猛烈的节奏，下身疯狂地耸动着，鸡蛋大的龟头势如破竹，每一下都重重击打在前列腺上，王耀眼前炸开朵朵烟花，爽得头晕目眩，“啊啊，啊啊啊！”

伊万掰开他的腿儿，按住膝弯压在床褥上，小耀门户大开的下体含住他的肉棒的样子缓解了他心中疯狂的占有欲。这一年多的时间，除去小耀几次去欧洲的日子，他们几乎每周都会见面，爱人娇美的身子他怎么都要不够，小耀对他也予取予求...而且小耀和死胖子也没有直接见面，伊万对王耀的独占欲在日复一日的亲密相处中越发不可收拾。自从进入新千年，他已经连续陪小耀过春节过了三年，他不在的时候，小耀会和谁一起过新年呢？……今年的帝国大厦依旧为小耀点上了中国红……胖子家换了上司，好多狗粮还没续上呢小耀家就人心浮动。虽然就伊万的观察，小耀并没有动摇的意思，但伊万还是担心...

“小耀，和万尼亚结婚吧～我想和小耀结婚～”

“你看，小耀的弟弟妹妹们都叫万尼亚“大嫂”了～”

“啊啊~”王耀被撞得神魂颠倒话都说不出来，心想这小熊怎么又来了，大好的日子他不想和万尼亚闹啊...

伊万觉着自己是不是被自己妹妹附身了，天天想着和小耀结婚。“你家上司也说了，咱俩的关系“没有上限”……”

伊万明白，小耀的不婚主义既是他自己的意思，更是他家上司们定下的外交方针，轻易不会变的...“只有我们两个人好不好？去上回的教堂，或者小耀选地方...万尼亚可以不求公开...”暂时不要，伊万心里加了一句。

“万尼亚你可别……”王耀哀叹，这头熊是赖上自己了，最近是不是秀恩爱秀的太疯狂了，他得反省。

“万尼亚什么都不求，只要小耀点点头~小耀求你了，就答应我吧~”伊万每说一个字就顶一下，太过强烈的快感令王耀泪眼汪汪，这头熊真的...

“唔……我们最多只能……只能算……订婚……”

伊万的眼睛唰地亮了，熠熠生辉的紫水晶看得王耀都愣住，“小耀说什么就是什么...万尼亚好高兴啊~”

他松开了压着王耀双腿的手，捧住爱人的脸，深深地吻住红润的双唇。小耀态度松动了...哪怕只开了一点缝儿，但万尼亚有信心这个贝壳全打开，露出柔软的内里。

——————————

“不是我说你，做事别这么简单粗暴行不，和气才能生财。”情事余韵中，王耀趴在伊万身上，一只手撑着头，一只手在伊万胸前画圈圈。

“反正欧洲那些家伙们只会跟着死肥仔制裁万尼亚家的经济~”伊万说道，“干脆和他们断了。”

“关系是处出来的，你呀~”

“小耀～要是……小耀会帮助万尼亚的吧？我们都订婚了～”

王耀表示他绝对看出万尼亚眼里富婆，饿饿，饭饭的表情……

“我自然不会看着你挨饿。”王耀打趣地勾起他的下巴，“让我看看，这小熊精皮相果真好，看得我心疼~”

“……万尼亚不会白要小耀的钱的，万尼亚家里有很多好东西……”伊万的熊熊眼看的王耀笑出了声，还真有良家少年被生计逼得卖身的感觉了，“哦？比如这个？”王耀光着脚踩上他的胯间，脚趾夹弄大肉棒，坚硬的肉棒又大了一圈，上面粘腻的触感提醒着王耀他刚才被伊万干的有多爽……伊万忍不住捉住他两只脚放在胯间，大肉棒将嫩生生的足底摩擦得火辣辣的。

“小耀～”伊万的紫眼睛雾蒙蒙的，声音软糯，王耀的腿间也流个不停，“不行～明天我还要早起……”少睡一次觉对国家意识体来说没啥，但这只熊……要是再……第二天绝对腰酸背痛腿抽筋……

“一次，就一次~”小熊撒起娇来令王耀欲罢不能，之前也是说一次，结果不知道做了几次，被褥都不能用了。“你，啊~去把那毯子铺上~”这一年他们做得太频繁，王耀洗褥子晒褥子都搞烦了，就置备了一床吸水能力强的毯子，专门做爱的时候用，虽然经常顾不上用...  
“夏天我们就用水床吧，这样就不用洗了～”小熊感觉自己真机智，一边铺床一边说道，王耀心想也就过年这几天我纵着你，天天这么搞还不肾虚啊？

铺好床伊万已经乖巧地躺在床上，肉棒直直指天，眼神暗沉地看着他了。王耀还在矜持，故意离他半米远，“我明儿真的要早起...你，啊啊~”他眼前一黑，伊万来了个大熊压顶，肉棒直直戳入含着精液的后穴。被射的满满的肚子被这一下捣地凸起一块，精液被肉棒挤了一滩出来，王耀的腿儿被伊万折起挂到自己肩上。

“小耀困了就睡，都交给万尼亚~”伊万抚摸着滑腻的大腿，飞快耸动腰肢，精液在抽插的缝隙中不断溢出后穴。

“呜……啊啊啊……”比起之前，伊万的动作似乎更激烈和粗暴了，王耀双手反抓着床褥，仰首哭叫出声。这样睡得着才怪啊？王耀的身子被撞得直直往上缩，伊万箍着他的腰，往下狠狠一拉同时腰肢往前撞，这一下差点把蛋蛋都塞进去，王耀尖叫不已，“啊啊啊~轻点，会坏的...”

和伊万激烈的操弄相配的是汹涌而来的快感，王耀舒服的都要死过去了，眼前仿佛开出朵朵烟花。伊万一言不发，抿着唇，眼睛死死盯着身下的爱人。小耀意乱情迷的样子真美...再多哭一点，再多叫一会儿万尼亚的名字...“啊啊啊，万尼亚啊啊~”伊万看准了王耀的反应，在他射精的前一秒中捏住小小耀，被生生堵住高潮的王耀立刻哀哭起来，身子扭动着想要脱离熊掌。汗水让身体更加粘在一起，黑色的长发湿漉漉地垂落在身下的褥子上，随着主人的挣扎颤动着。

“小耀该叫我什么？”伊万目光沉沉，“叫对了就让你射。”

“万尼亚……呜呜……求你了……”王耀的眼神迷离，像是脱水了的鱼儿一样喘着气，难耐地扭动着身体。

“不对，继续叫~”王耀脑子稍微清醒了些，这场景不到一周前才上演过吧？“我不会叫那个称呼的~万尼亚好烦~”

王耀憋着嘴，对上次的事情他还有些郁闷，万尼亚真是的……他越想越气闷，这熊精得寸进尺的毛病从来改不了…狠狠推了伊万一把，“不做了！”

伊万却紧紧地搂住他，“小耀，小耀……”

“不做了，你出去！”王耀的性子说大不大，说小也不小，平日里风度翩翩，但说一不二的威势刻在骨血里几千年，改不了。

伊万知道自己惹恼了爱人，早就松开了抓住小小耀的手，他钢铁般的臂膀死死扣住王耀的身子。

“小耀…”  
“你知道，当年敢在床上忤逆我的，或是恃宠而骄的，都是什么下场吗？”

王耀说的话很不客气，犀利的目光刺痛了伊万的心。他不知道小耀为什么这样生气，明明这几天小耀和自己那么亲密…那个称呼让小耀如此反感吗？

“…万尼亚不知道…我只是…”

“你知道，你就是知道得太多，以为我真的不会和你翻脸？”

王耀的脸因为激动和未散去的情欲而绯红，以前……以前小耀这样和他闹别扭的时候伊万总是简单粗暴地把他摔在床上操到他闭嘴……但那是以前了……现在他也可以这样做，但小耀有了掀翻他的实力，不会再任他摆布了。

“我只是爱你，想和你结婚，和你彼此拥有…没有名分，至少在亲热的时候可以听你称我为丈夫…”

对于他们俩的过往，伊万其实觉着王耀才是那个一直放不下的人……小耀一直爱着当年的他，某段时间小耀连看都不看他一眼，是厌恶，还是看见了会伤心？伊万也觉得小耀有时候看着自己，目光深远，似乎透过自己在看别人…即使和他紧密相拥的人一直都是自己，没变过，伊万有时候也不得不吃自己的醋……小耀曾在酒后问过，他是不是他，他有没有死…伊万知道小耀的意思，抱着他一遍遍说万尼亚就是万尼亚…

伊万一瞬间的失神，被王耀一个巴掌给打清醒了。

“我不会和你结婚，不会称你为丈夫…”王耀语气恢复了那种淡淡的疏离，却比之前的高声斥责更令伊万伤心，“我们靠在一起取暖是出于什么，又是为了什么，你我心里都很清楚。和你在一起的时候我不说这些是因为我以为你也懂…伊万，你太不知足了，我以为你得到足够教训了…”

伊万的眼底泛起泪花，“小耀难道没有一点点喜欢我吗？”

王耀心中酸涩，嘴上还是不让步，“我喜欢过谁，你不知道吗？”

伊万抚摸着爱人的脸庞，他和小耀这么近又这么远……王耀则内疚地看着伊万红了一片的脸，虽然自己及时止住了，但还是……他还是打了万尼亚……

“万尼亚知道…都是我不好，辜负了小耀…”伊万不知第几次说这样的话了，但今晚他还想说些别的，“小耀该往前看。我后悔当年没有珍惜你，却不后悔那个选择…”

王耀也摸了摸被他打红的地方，却不接他的话，“疼么？当年你这样打我打了很多次……”王耀垂下眼帘，“但我还是……还是愿意跟着你……但是我这样打万尼亚一下心里就好难受……”

伊万一愣，心脏仿佛被狠狠撞了一下，小耀，那么好的小耀…他都错过了什么啊？“没关系的，我皮糙肉厚，小耀想打就打吧～”

王耀的双臂环上了他的脖子，闭上了眼睛“……我舍不得……你欠我的太多……打你就当还清实在太便宜你了……”

“都听小耀的…我就在这里，你想要我怎么偿还都可以…”伊万紧紧拥住爱人，“我爱你，唯有这一点没有变过…”

“啧，万尼亚不怕我提出什么过分要求么？”

“小耀不会的…”伊万蹭蹭他的头顶，“就算有，我也答应，只要我一人能做到的…”  
伊万的回答温暖又滴水不漏，王耀轻笑着，“那我要求万尼亚让我舒服起来～”说着肉穴夹了夹伊万的大家伙。

“遵命～”伊万轻轻将王耀放倒在床上，捞起他的腿儿挂在臂弯，摆动腰肢，肉棒继续在温软的穴肉里开拓。仿佛是为了补偿刚才的冲动，王耀格外配合伊万的动作，他紧紧扣着伊万宽阔的肩背，“啊……”

“小耀好热，好紧~”伊万一边舔他的耳朵一边说骚话，王耀羞得浑身通红，“万尼亚快被夹断了`”伊万抱着他，心中的不安和爱意都倾注在激烈的节奏中。伊万有一种站在历史转折点上的感觉——这样的感觉越来越强烈，他相信小耀也是一样。伊万不会再犯从前的错，他一定要牢牢抓住小耀...

“……怎么看我看的那么认真？万尼亚？”

“我要把你的样子牢牢记住...”

“这么多年了还记不住我的样子？”王耀被逗乐了，伊万轻轻抚摸他的脸。

“小耀每天都有新的模样，我怕一不留神就跟不上你...”

“万尼亚……”王耀把脑袋靠在他的胸口，“万尼亚也很厉害啊～”

他的爱人总是那么温柔，自己现在还有哪一点赶得上小耀呢，总不至于比水管尺寸吧？“嗯，我们一起努力，直到那一天...”他们都明白是哪一天……


End file.
